Unrequited Love
by Jyoti
Summary: One-shot about Jack and Clementine's hook up.


**Unrequited Love **

It was late that night at the coffee shop in the college campus, but Clementine was still there. She had taken on some extra shifts in order to make more money, and this was her last shift for the night. She handed out orders robotically, and she didn't bother to give a friendly hello to anyone that entered. At the moment, the only thing that she could think about was that her boyfriend, of four years had left her for some other girl who he claimed "payed more attention to him". After everything that she had been through in foster care, she never even thought that she would find somebody that she could open up to and trust as much as she could her boyfriend...or rather ex-boyfriend now.

"Clementine!" A lady with bushy brown hair and glasses that didn't fit her face called her name. Clementine turned her head towards her, snapping out of her daze in the process, "Sandy what do you need?"

"Your shift is over Clementine...you ok?" Sandy asked with concern.

Clementine sighed, "Yeah...I'm fine. Sorry I'm just a little tired. Do you think you can get me some coffee?"

"Sure, non-fat latte as usual?" Sandy asked as she washed her hands.

Clementine nodded, "Yeah."

She searched her purse for some money and when Sandy noticed this she shook her head, "Clementine, I got you. You just focus on saving all that money so that you can go to a better school."

"Thanks Sandy," she said, tossing her a weak smile in the process.

Once she got her coffee she took a seat at a table close by and started sipping on the coffee as she reminisced about the good times that she shared with James, her ex-boyfriend.

"Hey, let me get a regular coffee, large please."

"And would you like your coffee black sir?"

"Yes, thank you."

Once the order was done the man grabbed his coffee, payed the lady, and then took a seat across from Clementine. Clementine looked up to see that it was Jack. She hadn't actually talked to him, but once when she ran into Ricky, he was there, and so Ricky introduced Clementine to Jack.

"Oh...hi," Clementine said.

"Hey...I didn't know you stayed around so late."

"I could say the same about you. You don't live on campus do you?" Clementine asked, raising her eyebrow slightly. She took another sip of her coffee as she waited for him to reply.

"Uh no...I stayed around late with Adrian and Ricky for a quick study session. It was a good way to get my mind off of things."

"What kind of things?" Clementine asked curiously as she reached for her coffee cup once again.

"Well...I'm taking a break from my girlfriend," he explained.

Clementine rolled her eyes, "And why is that? Did you suddenly get bored of her? Or did you feel like she didn't "have enough time" for you?"

Jack looked at her with concern, "Umm..."

Clementine sighed, "Sorry...I'm dealing with my own stuff right now."

"Bad breakup?"

"Bad can't even begin to describe it."

"Hey...do you want to get out of here or something?"

Clementine arched her eyebrows up at him, "Are you hitting on me? After I just told you that I went through a bad breakup?"

Jack chuckled, "I can't help it, you're really attractive you know that? But I mean, if you need someone to talk to then we can do that."

Clementine sighed, "Normally I wouldn't do this but hey, what do I have to lose right? But we're just gonna talk, nothing else."

"Sure."

* * *

Twenty minutes found Jack and Clementine in Clementine's dorm room. She had finished her coffee by now, and the two were sitting on her bed with a reasonable space between them. Clementine was surprised at how much fun it was to hang out with Jack. She barely knew him, but he definitely knew how to hold a conversation.

"You know...I kind of had my doubts about you when Ricky introduced me to you, but I guess I should have known not to judge a book by it's cover," Clementine said.

"Doubts? What kind of doubts?"

"I don't know...you looked like one of those high-school jocks who only cares about sports and nothing else."

He chuckled, "Yeah I can see that...but that's just part of me."

"I can see that I mean...from everything that you've told me it seems like you went through a lot during your high-school years...but you never told me what happened with that Grace girl? Why did you guys take a break?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "There's always something with Grace...it's always a question about sex and if it's not that, then it's her changing her personality every five minutes...Heh, we can both be kind of indecisive...but I care about her. I just-"

"Don't know if you guys should be together?"

"Yeah...I mean I don't want to bring her down, and I don't want to go through the constant arguing, or all of the doubts. After I cheated on her things just went downhill."

"Yeah...that was dick move on your part," Clementine replied.

Jack chuckled, "You're really straightforward...I like that."

"Thanks."

"So what's your story then?" Jack asked.

"Well I went into foster care when I was around 9-"

"No, I mean...your real story. What are your dreams, your ambitions, likes, dislikes..."

"Jack!" Clementine chuckled, "That could take all night...and we don't have that much time."

"Alright then...why don't we start off with those issues that you were dealing with. You never said anything about them."

"Oh right," Clementine sighed, "You know surprisingly, you almost made me forget about it for a little while...My boyfriend just dumped a few days ago..."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright I guess...he said that I didn't have enough time for him. I've been working really hard to raise some money so that I can get into a better school. I want to be a social worker, and it would be pretty nice to get out of Valley Glen."

"So he dumped you because you've been working? That's stupid."

"Exactly! He told me that I wasn't giving him enough attention. Like what does he expect me to say? I'm sorry that I have two jobs and I have to take care of myself on my own? It's not like he's giving me a place to stay. He dropped out of school and now he's struggling to pay his own bills."

Jack's eyes widened, "And how exactly did a girl like you end up with a guy like him?"

Clementine giggled, "I make him sound bad but he wasn't completely screwed up...He had goals and dreams. He works with cars a lot, and so he didn't see the point in going to school for it. Plus he cared about me. Talking to him was as easy as breathing...And when you're in foster care, you don't ever expect someone to love you so much, but he really seemed like he did."

Jack gave her a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry Clementine."

"It's not like it's your fault...Anyway, I caught him screwing some other chick when I tried to give him a surprise visit...That's when he gave me all of that bull shit about him needing more attention," she said, clearly irritated.

"Well...sometimes the best thing to do when someone breaks your heart, is to throw yourself into something new."

Before Clementine could say anything, Jack was suddenly closer towards her, and she contemplated saying something to him. She could already tell that he was pulling a move on her because well, she wasn't stupid...but she didn't know if she minded it anymore. He was a good guy wasn't he? He had been listening to her talk for hours already, and besides, she wasn't being a home wrecker or anything, he had already stated that him and his girlfriend were taking a break.

He didn't make another move after that, but he was staring at her with those intense eyes that seemed to be asking her if she was up for anything. And then, without a second thought, she crashed her lips into his, and he returned the kiss excitedly.

Jack didn't even know what he was doing. When he first saw her at the coffee shop, even though he couldn't help but be drawn by Clementine's beauty, sex wasn't the first thing on his mind. She just didn't seem like the type. But without a warning, he just went for it. He hand't expected her to kiss him. If anything he expected her to kick him out, but the minute she kissed him everything in his head that was saying that he should go home or take things slow, flew out of his mind completely. They were making out on her bed now, when he slowly moved his lips from her face, only to plant a trail of kisses down her neck.

As they took of their clothes, everything became a blur. For the first time since Grace and Jack's decision to take a break, he wasn't thinking about Grace or planning some type of scheme to try and get back with her. All he could do was stare at the beautiful figure in front of him.

"You're so gorgeous," he told her as he continued to kiss her.

And for the first time in a few days, Clementine wasn't thinking about her ex-boyfriend, she was just having some fun.

**A/N: **I've always wondered how in the world Clementine and Jack ended up hooking up, because before the writers changed her character and had her fall head over heels in love with Ricky, I could tell that she was a smart one. And her hooking up with Jack just seemed so...odd to me. So I tried to get into the mindset of both characters, and this is what I came up with. Thanks for reading.


End file.
